Element
The elements have different meanings and purposes from author to author, so this page is going to explain how they work differently between Floralpikmin99's stories and Arceusrules98's stories. In Floralpikmin99's stories The elements surrounding Flora's litterature are very basic elements. The Elements she uses consist of: 'Fire' Creatures who can use fire directly or survive in extreme heat. 'Water' Creatures who can swim either extremley fast, or limited directly to Water. 'Foliage' Creatures who use plants to survive and restore their powers. 'Earthen' Creatures who can burrow underground and are known to have stronger bodies. 'Ice' Creatures who tend to have cold temperature bodies and freeze their opponents. 'Lightning' Creatures who can use electricity to stun opponents. 'Light' Creatures who are most active durring the day, and tend to work for justice. 'Dark' Creatures who are most active durring the night, and tend to work for corruption. 'Cyber' Creatures who were modified by some other force and mixed with technology. They usually have no emotions. 'Plasma' Creatures who can use both fire and lightning elements. They also tend to be able to fuse or split from other creatures. 'Anti-Reality' Creatures who can travel between reality and the dream world. They usually are ghost-like and mysterious. In Arceusrules98's stories Arceus use of the elements in litterature is inspired by his co-author, otherwise he's include metal, ice or thunder as main elements, while in thism odel ice and thunder are combinations of elements and metal is a sub-quality of earth. 'Main elements' Fire. The power of general plasma, fire is heat and very tangible. Fire is the most destructive element, with magma being even more destructive. Controlling fire could make explosions, napalm fire or anything heat-related actually. Wait, no, you can make cold fire as well. Water. Water is the element of liquids, specifically water. It is generally cold, but boiling water is also a form of the water element. You can create bubbles with hard shells that you can travel inside, or things like such. Earth. Earth is the element of solids, like metal, crystals, earth, soil, sand or whatever, any kind of solid thing you can think of. It is very destructive, however, so most only control styrolite. Wind. Wind is the element of gases, like oxygen or carbon dioxide. Gases are more tanglible than liquids, but less so than Fire, and can still be quite destructive. All of the four can, as a matter of fact. Controlling wind might let the user fly, or travel faster. 'Secondary elements' Lightning. Ice. Body. Magma. 'Temperance elements' Darkness. Darkness is not predominately evil or good, and neither is light, however, people tend to think that way. Darkness is lurking in the darkest areas in the world, in the places where you cannot see, anything imaginable could exist. You cannot know until you know, and even that is sometimes impossible. Darkness is empty but must exist there for light to exist. Without one the other would be destroyed. Light. Light is made out of small particles known as photons, and having the control of light means controlling the photons. Light is all you can see, and if you cannot see the light, or there is no light, there is darkness. While darkness is "absence" light is "being there". Lasers, moving in high speed and creating illusions are some powers of light. Twilight. '(Secondary) Twilight is a mix of light and darkness, and can also be called shadows. It is a powerful element, and very complicated, but it is also the most calculating and strategic, so several strategists and warlords are using twilight in war, in Arceus manga. 'Spirit Spirit. Inside each character in the manga of Arceus, there's the soul, and that's your mind and conciousness. It is not what keeps your brain working or what keeps your heart beating. It is what keeps the character a living being. It is the most powerful element, and the element involves time travel, gravity-bending, space warping, telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation etc. Good. The soul can have either of three qualities that are evenly divided at birth, but as the being becomes more evil, more good or more wise during the years the qualities become assymetric. To become as good as they can is generally what is most strived for. People wants to be categorized as good people, so they help around in folkmasses, do charity and all kinds of things. A person with almost only goodness is generally called a saint, in Arceus manga. Goodness gives the person great courage to stand for what's good and fight what's evil. Evil. Evil is of course, not really what people are generally after to become. Doing bad things against their will is not considered making people evil, but it is not making them good either, not being able to stand for themselves and show some courage (or foolishness). A person with almost only evil is generally called a lord, in Arceus manga. Evil is born from hate and violence, and not being loved by people around you, and is generally called an illness of the mind. Wisdom. Wisdom is a category in itself, because certain people might be very smart, but completely apathetic. That is, the wisest of people are past concepts such as good or evil, and only do things that are good to themselves and completely logical. Conquering land, or fighting evil is beyond their understanding. A person that is very wise is generally called simply a wise man, in Arceus manga. (Picture coming soon) Category:Floralpikmin99 Category:Arceusrules98